Large cylindrical bales of material such as hay and the like are becoming increasingly popular due to the fact that they do not require baling wire which is an expensive commodity and hard to find and they may be stored in the field thereby reducing the cost of constructing storage facilities such as barns.
Several devices have been devised to handle the large round bales such as front loaders which are used to load the bales onto a flat bed trailer. However, the front loaders are dangerous in that they provide no protection to the operator. Further, they provide no easy method of unloading the bales other than dumping them and possibly causing the bale to unravel upon impact with the ground. Further, use of such devices often require more than one man which increases the cost of transporting the bales.
In loading and unloading bales within the pasture uneven ground is often encountered making it difficult to utilize a device which moves horizontally if the ground is sloping downwardly or upwardly.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,584,736; 3,941,265; 3,942,666; and 3,820,673 are devices which have been devised for handling large bales of material such as paper, film, hay and other material, etc.